Thell
Thell Thell is one of the largest kingdoms in Veruli. Originally founded by a great dragon, coups issued in new dynasties and the empire is now run by men. Thell is a vast empire that expands from the western shore to the great river that separates it from Killustari on the east, and from the Silver Forest in the north to the mountain range separating it from the Nzul desert in the south. Geography includes plains and mountain ranges. A Brief History of Thell Thell was founded by the Great Dragon (Maekrixvernandasterix) and the Dragonborn. This was the first dynasty. A vast land awaited them. A number of tribes lay across the land, constantly in conflict over territory. The Dragonborn were quite content to keep to themselves, but the nearby tribes quickly recognized their superior culture and magic and came seeking alliances and trade. In time several nearby tribes swore allegiance to the Dragonborn. Other tribes disapproved, and mobilized for war. As a result of the ensuing conflict, a large section of the western coast was added to the young empire. Civilization and order were brought to these tribes. But now there were all new neighbors. Histories known to men are not sure when the Great Dragon left, but by this time, the Dragonborn emperor sat on the throne. The Empire continued to expand. Sometimes tribes would join peacefully; other tribes challenged or threatened the Empire. Within a few centuries, the number of Human citizens of Thell vastly outnumbered the Dragonborn. Many human politicians took part in ruling Thell by this time, and a relatively small group decided that since most of Thell was human, it should be ruled by humans. They waited, plotting quietly, and when the time was right, they struck. The coup was quick, relatively small, and extremely bloody. With the Emperor and all his family dead, the humans seized the reigns. Most of Thell noticed little difference. As the Dragonborn politicians who had resisted the coup were all dead, those that remained were reluctant to object. As generations passed, they were gradually phased out in favor of humans. The later emperors of the second dynasty had never known the anything but human rule, and the Dragonborn came to be regarded little more than loyal beasts of war. Their prowess in battle made them ideal for military service, and over time that is all that was expected or required of them. Under the second dynasty, a formal structure and government was constructed. While the Emperor officially maintained absolute authority, a senate made up of representatives from the various regions began to handle the regular ruling of the empire. The senate's political control grew, but the army remained under the direct control of the Emperor. Hence, the man carrying the scepter had the final say. And Thellians would not have it any other way. During the third dynasty, Thell began taking their expansion seriously. Various conflicts had risen between it and the neighboring countries and peoples. Many of the countries in Veruli now regarded Thell as a menace. Political rumblings suggested of alliance. Belidus the First, having deposed the previous emperor, presented his vision for peace in Thell: expansion. Belidus I called it Manifest Destiny. Thell's destiny was to own all of Eona--only then would they be safe and secure. Only then could they be free from fear of neighboring aggression. Only then could they be free to develop. The politicians of Thell united behind their new, young, and fanatical leader. They bought in to the vision of a vast, secure empire, and stood unanimously behind Belidus I. The council was so convinced of their military superiority--the Dragonborn legions, advanced arms, and superior numbers--they had no doubt of their rapid victory. They would eliminate the threat, they would control the fate of Vuruli. They would bring culture to all peoples, and add the might of those people to the Great Empire. It was certain. It was Destiny. But the cost to the people was severe. Conscription rates crippled the workforce. The council levied oppressive taxes to support the largest army known to men. Idealists and religious leaders who objected or spoke of tyranny were silenced. Belidus would conquer all. Thell would unite the world. While there may be a variety of races and backgrounds, citizens of Thell would rise as one. Nations would become one with Thell or be crushed by it. Nothing could stand in their way. No one could resist them. Thell would be made safe. Clearly, the eastern savages, those children of nomads and barbarians, would have to go first. The largest army ever raised marched inexorably eastward. Tribes fought, and tribes fell. Belidus I presided over the fastest expansion the Empire had ever seen. But the might and arrogance of the Belidus dynasty had unintended consequences. The remaining eastern tribes recognized their inevitable defeat and banded together, forming the kingdom of Kilustari. The newly formed nation changed the very nature of war. Advanced weapons, highly mobile horsemen, and devastating heavy cavalry humbled the mighty Thell army. The Empire had brought itself to the brink of bankruptcy, and while the army could advance, they could no longer hold the regions they conquered, as the horsemen would habitually outmaneuver them. The suffering of Thell citizens continued, and the shame of defeat mounted. Belidus II was quietly removed by his son, who envisioned a new approach. Clearly, conquering the world was going to take time. Belidus III instigated economic reforms and promoted research and learning in all areas. The army was bogged down, but Belidus III would see Kilustari crumble one way or the other. Then came the Great Draconic Summons. Suddenly the Dragonborn Legion, wrath of the army, were not just gone, but had established a stronghold in Okarverthicha, and the nation of Versviejer stood with Kilustari. And Belidus III was killed in a back alley by pirates (though this was deliberately miss-attributed to Kilustari agents). Now Belidus IV is emperor. He is far too young to rule effectively, and Tardos, who was chief adviser to Belidus III has been declared regent. Then Tardos was betrayed, imprisoned, and exiled. And the Goshen was taken by Nzul. Wow, what a mess. Category:Nation Category:History